


Искренность

by MiceLoveCat



Category: SEREBRO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, F/F, Songfic, Suicide, Treason
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 11:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21474982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: Она была готова простить любимой всё, что угодно, и взамен просила лишь одного: искренности.
Relationships: Елена Темникова/Ольга Серябкина, Ольга Серябкина/Дарья Шашина





	Искренность

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновилась песней группы "Винтаж" — "Искренность".
> 
> "Так неистово  
От меня к тебе  
Эта искренность. Выстрелы.  
Если хочешь ты —   
Вместе сможем мы.  
Звёздами, искрами."

Она слышала томные вздохи, но не решалась зайти в спальню, понимая, что не выдержит того зрелища, которое придётся лицезреть. А ведь когда-то она смеялась над анекдотами о супругах, неожиданно возвращающихся из командировок и застающих своих половинок с любовниками, а теперь…

Она знала о неком непостоянстве Серябкиной, много раз ловила её за пошлыми переписками, но прощала. Каждый раз прощала. И не придавала значения тем фото в соцсетях, на которых Оля обжималась с какой-то блондинкой. Лена свято верила в то, что однажды любимая «нагуляется», и они станут нормальной семьёй. И взамен просила лишь одного: искренности. Просила ничего не скрывать и честно предупреждать об очередных ночёвках у новых пассий. И Оля была согласна.

Три дня назад Лене пришлось уехать по работе и оставить возлюбленную одну. К сожалению, накануне отъезда девушки успели крупно поссориться, и Оля хотела уйти из дома, чтобы не доводить скандал до самой страшной крайности — расставания. Тогда Лена в слезах умоляла её остаться и чувствовала вину, хотя не сделала ничего плохого, но всё же смогла себя пересилить и поставить единственное условие: никого не приводить в квартиру.

— Даша! — хриплым и сорванным голосом простонала Серябкина, а Лена закрыла рот ладонью, часто дыша и уговаривая себя не расплакаться. В коридоре валялась смятая одежда — знакомая и не очень, а воздух был пропитан приторно-сладким запахом алкоголя, от которого начинало подташнивать.

Она просила только искренности. Она прощала любые недостатки. В тот день она простилась с этим миром. Устав и сделав последний глубокий вдох под холодной водой. И размыто увидев на потолке в ванной: «Мы больше не «навсегда». Прости».


End file.
